


Accidentally in love

by TyTheAdain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyTheAdain/pseuds/TyTheAdain
Summary: So this was a request! First Boyf riends fic so dont judge me to much!





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this was fun to write!

"Michael come on!" Jeremy said excitedly. Michael was taking him to the aquarium today and he couldnt be more excited. Jeremy had always had a secret love for sea life and he was basically like a toddler that was getting its favorite candy, jumpy, bubbly and kind of annoying. Michael didnt mind though. He never did. He always thought it was cute when Jeremy was excited. Jeremy was dragging Michael by the sleeve and he was havinf a hard time keeping up. "Jeremy! Slow down a bit i have shorter legs than you!"

Jeremy grinned and slowed, slightly. 'Helpful jer-' Michael thought sarcastically. Jeremy stopped running but Michael was out of breath. "Youre acting like my grandpa!" Jeremy laughed. "Y-yeah- well im p-probably as fast as h-he is-" Michael panted his hands on his knees. "No actually-" Jeremy began "-hes faster!" He said in a joking tone. "Rude!" Michael laughed "come oooooon! Lets go in! I wanna see the dolphins!" Jeremy whined. Michael chuckled but began walking. Jeremy smiled and walked ahead. "Jer! Youre still going to fast." 

"WAIT!" Jeremy stopped "i have an idea! Jump on my back!" Jeremy smiled "wha-" Michael muttered stunned "jump. On. My. Back." He stated clearly "what? Why?!" Michael felt his face begin heating up. "So i can go as fast as you want and you dont trip tryig to keep up!" Jeremy grinned. Michael took a deep breath 'dont say something stupid! Dont say something stupid! Michael Mell dont say something stupid!' Michael begged himself in his head "i gusss you dont want me falling for you-" Michael blurted out. 'DAMNIT!' Jeremy blushed lightly and chuckled "yeah sure now jump on!" Michael smiled and jumped on Jeremy's back, he grinned and began to walk as Michael nuzzled the back of Jeremy's neck. "Dude that feels weird!" 

"Deal with it youre easy to cuddle!" Michael said quietly. 'Today is the day, i will tell Jeremy Heere how i feel today! I know i said this yesterday but today its gonna happen!' Michael thought to himself. Jeremy walked around looking at the fish in the tanks with wide eyes and a huge grin. He looked like he was a kid all over again. Michael looked at Jeremy's face from the side and felt himself smile. "I love you..." He said without thinking and Jeremy nearly dropped him "what?" He asked blushed bright red. Michael felt his heart drop. "I-i said nothing!" He blushed "no! You said 'i love you'!!" Jeremy yelled. 'BAD MOVE REALLY BAD MOVE!' Michael thought. He jumped down from Jeremy's arms and began walking off. He started crying. 'Oh god...' "MICHAEL WAIT!" Jeremy yelled running after Michael.

Jeremy grabbed Michael and spun him around. "You know some times you have a very bad habit of not letting me talk to you." Jeremy sighed "well what are you here to say?" Michael asked tears running down his face. "I love you too-" he kissed Michael right after saying those words. Michael froze for a second. He was so happy he almost forgot to kiss Jeremy back. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck pulling away. "Heh... Didnt think that would happen..." Michael smiled. "Well it did. Now- wanna go seethe dolphins?" Jeremy chuckled "you know it!" Michael grinned. Every year from then on, on their anniversary they visit the aquarium.


End file.
